S Night
}}Libby was a castaway from The Greater Antilles. Biography Survivor: The Greater Antilles Libby was an incredibly impressive castaway throughout the entire game. Coming into the game, she made a personal connection with basically everyone on her tribe. She knew that by being social, she would be able to make it to the end. The beginning of the game was extremely rough or Libby, having to vote off Ry and Paige, two people that were on her original tribe. When they lost the third challenge in a row, she knew that Evan and Joey were both two big targets, but to prevent getting blood on her hands since both were considered allies to her, she threw her vote on Fish to also prevent a tie. Her tribe won the fourth challenge and she did not have to worry about voting any of them out, and therefor grew bonds with them to gain their trust in the case of a swap or merge. Swap hit Libby in a weird way. She was extremely happy that the numbers were split even on the tribe, and she used it to her advantage. She knew that none of the original Okuhle members would flip on each other so she created the plan to blindside Kaden. Funday outed Libby saying that she would win if she made it to the end because of her leader-like personality, but when the Okuhle members successfully confused Kaden to waste his idol on Funday, they knew that he was gone. They got Jalen to also flip to their side, threatening a rock draw if he didn't. When the second tribal came around, she was a huge target because of Funday being over the top with the vote. Libby escaped the tribal with just one vote against her and made it to merge. When merge hit, Libby went back to her original Okuhle members to ally with, knowing she couldn't trust the Kubi members after what she did to them in the swap. She voted in the minority the first tribal, but wasn't mad about it because she knew that it would help her Jury management if she didn't always vote with majority and gave herself an underdog story, which she would've had no matter how she voted. She assisted in Fish's blindside after two idols were played and flipped on one of her allies making one of the moves she needed to do to make it to the end. At the final eight tribal, she tried to avoid going to rocks but was unsuccessful after other people voted for Joey when she tried to flip the vote back to Nikki. She tried to vote Nikki off in the next two tribals, however, was unsuccessful, and when Nikki won immunity at the final five, she knew she had to work to get someone else out. She tried to get the numbers to do Candy, but Joey was voted out instead, losing another one of her allies. At the final four, Libby seemed hopeless, and without any numbers, she lost the immunity challenge and felt like she was going home. She was able to convince Wes and Candy that Nikki was a bigger threat and stayed due to this. At the finall three, Libby would've definitely went home if either of the other two castaways won the immunity, but she won her one and only individual immunity challenge and sent home a big Jury threat, Wes, so she could secure her win. At the final tribal council, the whole jury adored her gameplay for being an honest, loyal player. She was then crowned the first winner of the Reality World franchise sweeping every single Jury vote in her favor.